Every King Needs a Queen
by Crisis Alpha
Summary: It is said that to be a King, one must first get a Queen. Well, even after cheating through those requirements, Lelouch is going to need to Keep a handle on his 'Queen' if he ever wants to be the new Emperor. Summary Sucks, Lelouch/CC


Well, this is my first story, hope you all like it (un-beta'd)

Disclaimer- I own nothing, only the toothpick I've been chewing for days

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

He Remembered that day, the day his father, the emperor of Brittania challenged all of his children to fight him for the throne. How he boasted that they were all to weak to kill him, to take the throne from his grasp, and change the world. It was in that moment, during that speech, broad casted for the world to see, that Lelouch began to think that his father knew he was still alive. The way he said hat they were to weak, and paraded the fact that two of his 'weak' children had already died for their weakness. maybe he was just paranoid, but as many times it's been proven, paranoia is what keeps many people alive nowadays.

And it was at this moment, gaining the power of kings, killing the special forces guards, that he knew what he had to do.  
he would challenge his father, take the throne, and create the world Nunnally wished for with his own hands. And he would the King of that world, to police it, to keep it safe, to mainain that peace.

His mother had once told him after he questioned her about his fathers work, that with great power, came great responsibility, and being the Emporor meant being the most powerful man in the world.

The responsibility of all of the world, he would take it, for Nunnally.

of course, he could start on his plan right after he got through with the current problem of having a gun the size of a motorcycle pointed at him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Of all the things he expected to see when he walked into his home after what happened in Shinjuku, he did not expect to see the beautiful green haired women from before sitting at his table, folding paper cranes with his beloved little sister.

"Hmm, and here I thought that I would have to track you down" Lelouch said, as he poured himself a cup of tea after sitting at the table.

There was a moment of peace between the three as Lelouch sighed pleasantly and took one sip of the tea. It was short lived however.

"Older Brother, is Miss C.C. your fiance"  
"Wha..wha... what makes you say that!?" He cried frantically after he spit out his tea.

"Well, Miss C.C. walked in not to long ago, and began explaining that you were going to be late today because you were trying to find the right ring to give her after you went shopping together and saw a jewelry store. Big Brother you never even told me you had a and your already proposing? I'm So happy! Oh! When will I be an aunt?! Oh! we could even name the baby after-"

"Nunnaly!" A heavely blushing Lelouch yelled out, stopping her rant before she could continue gettinng into even crazier subjects.

"Please tell me it's true Lelouch, I like Miss C.C., she's very kind, everything I could want in a sister! Don't tell me this is a lie. please."

Perhaps this was even worse then a gun the size of a motorcycle?

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just what the hell did you tell my sister!?"

"Oh? I had thought Nunnally already told you in her little rant." The witch said as she plopped down on his bed, entangling herself in his sheets.  
"Enough of that though, How do you like the power I gave you?"

Coughing to clear his throat, he replied, "It's amazing, Incredible even, I must thank you for this, now my plan can be set into motion much faster."

"Plan? And what plan would this be?" The witch asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Killing and taking the throne from me father, and creating a world where Nunnally can live in peace."

"Hmm, and to do so?"

"I'm going to lay low for a bit first, I'll admit that killing clovis was incredibly stupid of me, as well as killing Bartley, but it had to be done."

"And me? what should I be doing while you 'lay low'?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of forcing you to come to school with me, for whatever reason, the Brittanian government seems ot be after you, so being with me at all times would be the best thing to do. I can make sure we have all the same classes, and you can stay with me and Nunnally for the time being."

"And how, do you presume, are you going to do that?"

"I'm on good terms with the Chairman, and even then I could just use geass on him. And I even have the perfect cover planned out for you to be with me at all times, don't I? My Fiance?" Lelouch said, smirking.

The witch smirked as well, before saying. "Watch it boy, those words just might come back and bite you in the butt some day."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue/chapter 1 done

Read review and do all that jazz I normally did when i read stories... Please?


End file.
